


apartment story

by coquettishh



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakups, Comfort/Angst, F/M, lots of hand holding, rainy nights, shirtless diego, we sad out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coquettishh/pseuds/coquettishh
Summary: seeing diego standing on your doorway tonight, flashing the same smile that reminded you of a different time in your life, risked opening old wounds again.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	apartment story

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something open-ended and low-key sad, based on a recent heartache! enjoy!!!

There was no point in asking why Diego was knocking on the door of your apartment so late. He would come to your home with a different set of bruises and cuts night after night, flashing you the same sheepish smile, asking you if he could stay. You would grab him by the arm and pull him inside as a ‘yes’, berating him for being out so late, doing his vigilante things.

Tonight was no different. Okay, not exactly. For starters, you weren’t together anymore.

It’s been… Weeks? _Months?_ You had forgotten. Well, tried to. You still felt a pang in your heart when you’re reminded of it, but time slowly dulled the pain. Seeing him standing on your doorway tonight, flashing the same smile that reminded you of a different time in your life, however, risked opening old wounds again.

‘ _Diego?_ ’ You feigned surprise, trying to hide the excitement — the expectation — on your face upon seeing him again. You wondered if he noticed. He didn’t hide his reaction, the way his face lit up at the sound of your voice saying his name again, sounding perfect against the backdrop of rain.

You let him in, your eyes quick to notice the gash on his arm. You’ve learned how to spot when and where someone was wounded, being with him for so long. The sight of blood didn’t make you wince anymore compared to the time you first met him. You sighed, blinking back memories of late nights looking up wound suturing on YouTube while he laid on your couch, groaning in pain.

‘What happened?’ 

‘I went for a walk,’ he joked, slumping on your couch, taking his knife belt off of his chest. You held back a laugh. He winced in pain when you took his shirt off, exposing the gash on his arm. Stay still, you always tell him, but he never really listens.

He never listens to anyone.

To you.

‘Let’s get this cleaned up, tough guy.’ you said, leaving his side to get your always fully stocked first aid kit. You could feel his gaze at the back of your head. Unsure. Awkward. It's been awhile since he last saw you. Did you look different to him? He looked the same as when you last saw him a long time ago, the air between you feeling different now. It was strange and familiar, doing the same motions you used to do with him, and yet... It wasn't.

You returned, equipped with all the gauze and bandages he can dream of, sitting next to him. Without saying a word, he extended his wounded arm towards you, resting it on your lap. He watched you silently make work on his wound, cleaning off the blood, not a word to each other.

‘Y-Your hair’s longer,’ he said, trying to ease the tension. The gentle pitter-patter of rain filled the silence. These words somehow made you press a little harder on the gauze pad you had on his arm. He yelped in surprise.

‘Things change, Diego,’ you said shortly, not looking up from what you were doing. You didn’t know why you were being defensive… But… You didn’t want to sound so eager… ‘People change.’

‘N-Not so much it looks like.’ He smiled, your eyes meeting his. ‘I was scared you wouldn’t answer.’

'Scared? _Of me?_ ’ you scoffed. You didn’t intend for it to come off as bitter. Hurt.

‘I always feel you’re angry at me,’ He said, and a frustrated sigh leaves your mouth automatically, trying not to roll your eyes. Not this again. You both had different ways of resolving conflict. You were stubborn and defensive (even when you were wrong), and he was honest (too honest at times _)_ but always backed off when he saw you were hurt. He had an inability to hold a grudge against you, despite everything. You, however, remembered everything, to a fault sometimes. And what was there for him to be scared about? You weren’t the one out there every night, fighting — _killing_ — god knows who.

‘Diego,’ you replied. ‘I’m not _angry_ —’

‘Whenever I say something to you, it's like you’re irritated with me... I just. I don’t get it.’

‘Well, that makes two of us.’ You said curtly. You let go of his already patched up arm, but he was quick to take your hand, intertwining yours to his.

He said your name gently, and your heart stilled. 

‘I’m not here to fight—’

‘But you’re not here to stay either, _so why are you here?_ ’ You blurted out, weeks — _months_ — of hurt beginning to unfurl. You were trying to compose yourself, trying to form a coherent, rational thought, like all you’ve read in relationship advice forums and kind words from friends. But no one told you about the part where he’s holding your hand and not letting go, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of your hand. Like he used to.

‘Sorry... I'm sorry.’ You quickly said, a sad smile gracing your face. Your gaze avoided him in shame, watching the rain fall outside. You waved your hand, like that would make everything go away. You wished it did. ‘You’re right. Let’s not fight.’

He sighed, leaning back on the couch. ‘I-It’s just been… Hard. I’m trying to get used to it. I never see you. We don’t talk anymore.’

‘Diego, _we broke up_.’

’S-Still.’

You pursed your lips, frowning a little. You didn’t know what to say after that. That you felt the same way? That you wanted to see him too?

  
  
‘You don’t miss me?’ Diego asked, his voice small, but hopeful. He squeezed your hand lightly when you fell silent. You turned to look at him, hesitation in your voice.

‘ _Diego…_ ’

‘Not even a little?’

‘Did I say that?’ You sighed.

’So you _miss me_.’ He raised his eyebrow and laughed.

‘I don’t miss sewing you up,’ you said, a disgusted look on your face, joining him in laughter. The both of you eventually fell silent, the rain outside getting louder.

He hesitated for a couple of moments, before composing himself, saying: ‘Look, I still feel the same way. Nothing’s changed. I don’t know. That’s all... That’s all I wanted to say.’

You feel your hand loosen in his grasp, looking back up at him. 

What do you say? 

What do you _do_?

‘We can talk about it some other time. Tomorrow.’ He spoke up, sounding more secure in his words, more so than you. He could tell by the look on your face, you were still processing things. Feelings.

Feelings for him.

He knew you too well.

‘Tomorrow...’ you echoed, almost sounding dazed. You wished you were as honest... Upfront about what you felt, like him. 

‘Hey... You okay?’

‘I-It’s just _a lot_ ,’ you confessed, your voice breaking at the last word. ‘A lot' doesn’t even encompass it. You were trying to find the right words to tell him. But your heart felt like bursting, your feelings overwhelming you. 

‘I know.’ He said. ‘Tomorrow, let's talk. When the day's brighter. When I can see your face.’

You nodded, your mind still spinning. He had gotten up, putting back his shirt on, strapping the knife belt he had on, ready to go.

_Stay, if you want._ You almost said it out loud, but you caught yourself. It wasn't the best idea considering the emotional state you were in. It was a decision you both would've made if you were young and foolish... Like the first time you were together.

‘I’ll come by tomorrow.’ He told you, as if reading your mind. Just like that, he pulled you towards him, leading you to your apartment door. You were still holding his hand. He gave it a final squeeze of reassurance before finally letting go. You didn’t want him to leave. Not really, no.

But you both knew better now.

‘G-Good night,’ you said.

He kissed the top of your head, taking you by surprise.

‘Thanks for patching me up, babe.’


End file.
